


Dragón contra Dragón

by A_Tardis_In_Hogwarts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tardis_In_Hogwarts/pseuds/A_Tardis_In_Hogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="align-justify">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>"Locura y grandeza son dos caras de la misma moneda y cada vez que un Targaryen nace los dioses lanzan la moneda al aire y el mundo entero contiene el aliento hasta ver como cae"</i>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Viserys Targaryen está a punto de conseguir todo lo que siempre ha deseado: un ejercito, una corona y los Siete Reinos pero a cambio debe vender lo más valioso que le queda,a la mujer que ama.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Dragón contra Dragón

—Pronto, los trovadores de Poniente compondrán canciones sobre este día — Viserys Targaryen se recostó en la cama, había un brillo distinto en sus ojos liliáceos que cargaba sus palabras de melancolía —. Dirán: así fue como empezó la Era del Dragón.

Trazó un gesto cargado de grandilocuencia, su mano se agitó en el aire denso de la estancia, pero su mirada estaba perdida al otro lado de la ventana, muy lejos de allí: en Desembarco del Rey, un lugar misterioso para ella al que debía llamar hogar.

—¿Eso no te complace, hermano? — Daenerys nunca lo había visto así, cuando le contaba cómo iba a ser su vida de vuelta en el trono la expresión de Viserys desbordaba orgullo, su voz adquiría nobleza, casi gritaba con entusiasmo, pero esta vez solo era un susurro cansado. Quizá, se atrevió a pensar, había aceptado por fin que jamás recuperarían lo que por nacimiento era suyo. 

Viserys la miró un instante y sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta, como si no hubiese recalado en la presencia de su hermana hasta ese momento. Bajo su repentina mirada Dany se sintió pequeña y retrocedió varios pasos, avergonzada por falta de tacto.

—Sí, sí — Su respuesta fue vaga, se perdió en el silencio de la habitación. Dany, como muchas otras veces, no era capaz de decir que estaba pasando en la cabeza de su hermano y el temor de importunarlo de nuevo la forzó a guardar silencio — Nacimos para gobernar los Siete Reinos, hermanita, y hoy es el día en que empieza nuestra conquista. Cómo hicieron Aegon y sus hermanas, ¿Lo recuerdas? El dragón ondeará de nuevo en cada estandarte.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y Daenerys asintió con firmeza, siempre le había gustado aquella historia, algunas noches, cuando no podía dormir, su hermano dejaba que se acurrucase en su cama y se la contaba con toda la pompa de un juglar hasta que se quedaba dormida. Esas noches siempre soñaba con dragones de alas poderosas que lanzabas llamaradas sobre campos y ciudades repletas de soldados furiosos. Ella y su hermano los montaban a través de las montañas pero jamás se detenían en su viejo castillo, su viaje terminaba en la casa de la puerta roja, en su sueño era incluso más grande que los dos dragones y ambos eran felices allí, su hermano no la golpeaba cuando lo hacía enfadar y ella era mucho más valiente que al despertar.

El recuerdo la entristeció, la historia había sido escrita ya y no regresaría nunca a aquella casa en la que por un tiempo fue feliz, su hermano sería rey y en el Trono de Hierro vengaría a su familia masacrada por el Usurpador, pero ¿Qué pasaría después? Daenerys había sentido siempre que aquello sería el final triste de su trágica historia. ¿La dejaría su hermano con aquella tribu de salvajes? Quizá ese era el plan, solo un Targaryen regresaría victorioso a casa.

—Viserys — Se tomó un tiempo para escoger bien sus palabras, ni siquiera la mirada impaciente con que respondió su hermano la amedrentó esa vez —, ¿Entonces regresaremos los dos a casa?

Últimamente cuando él hablaba de su inminente reconquista siempre decía "nosotros", aunque Dany no estaba segura de entender a qué se refería. El legítimo rey de Poniente la escudriño con la mirada antes de ponerse en pie y avanzar hasta ella con la misma actitud cansada que lo dominaba.

—¿No es lo que quieres? — Sus ojos se llenaron de ira por un momento, Dany volvió a alejarse, pensó que él la golpearía y le gritaría lo tonta que era, a veces lo hacía sin razón, cuando estaba más desesperado acudía a ella para descargar toda su ira y al final, agotada, se limitaba a dejarle hacer y prometerle, una y otra vez, que lo haría bien la próxima vez… aunque nunca sabía que había hecho mal.

—Yo… yo solo quiero la casa con la puerta roja. Quiero vivir contigo allí, como antes — Cerró los ojos con fuerza, anticipando un golpe que jamás llegó, cuanto Viserys hizo fue sostenerla por los hombres con más fuerza de la necesaria. Dany gimió aunque el zarandeo no llegó a hacerle daño —. ¿Volveremos allí?

Cada palabra se le atragantaba en la garganta, reticente a ser pronunciada y causar la ira del dragón.

—No — La respuesta fue tan fría y directa que rompió el corazón de Daenerys Targaryen —. Ese no es nuestro hogar, te lo he dicho cientos de veces, pero cuando volvamos a Desembarco del Rey tendrán toda una fortaleza de color rojo, Dany, tendrás lo que te pertenece por nacimiento… por sangre y todos se inclinarán ante ti.

La joven princesa se deshizo de las manos de su hermano mayor, cientos de lágrimas pugnaban por derramarse desde sus preciosos ojos, pero ella las negó, porque el dragón no llora, el dragón no teme… el dragón solo se mezcla con el dragón.

—Pero voy a casarme con Khal Drogo, ¿Qué hará conmigo? — En ese preciso momento odió a Viserys por haberla vendido al que probablemente era el peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra — Quizá no me deje regresar contigo, quizá me tenga que quedar con él en el desierto para siempre — Fue la certeza la que finalmente la hizo llorar.

Él resopló con desgana, estaba cansado después de una larga noche en vela y la cabeza le dolía tanto que apenas podía pensar, cuando los guardias que el condenado de Illyrio había apostado frente a la puerta de su hermana no le dejaron pasar tuvo que ahogar su frustración con otra botella de vino y algún que otro cabezazo.

—No seas tonta, niña… — A pesar de la continua apatía consiguió que su voz, aunque apagada, sonase molesta — Cuando yo sea Rey la voluntad de Khal Drogo y su asquerosa tribu de salvajes ya no tendrá importancia.

Daenerys lo miró horrorizada y al mismo tiempo una nota de admiración se iluminó en sus ojitos. Viserys se limitó a reír y estrecharla entre sus brazos, tan fuerte que sus delgados dedos se clavaban dolorosamente en la espalda de su hermana.

—¿Vas a traicionar a quienes te consiguieron el trono? — Se sentía incómoda entre sus brazos, Viserys no controlaba su fuerza y a menudo no distinguía el cariño de la brutalidad.

—¡Por los siete infiernos, Dany! — El grito resonó en sus oídos y en cada esquina de la anodina habitación, a menudo Viserys se quejaba de la falta de gusto del Maestre Illyrio que los había acogido en su casa de Pentos, las paredes tenían un soso color crema y la cama vieja y la cómoda de arciano no bastaban para llenar la estancia. A veces el suelo crujía y asustaba a Dany por las noches, cuando corría a buscar refugio en la cama de su hermano el colchón de plumas no era lo bastante grande para los dos y Viserys tenía que dormir muy pegado a ella para no caerse. Era una de las pocas cosas que en realidad la hacían sentir segura, por lo demás, también odiaba aquel lugar, pero jamás lo decía en alto

Asustada por la blasfemia de Viserys se acurrucó entre sus brazos en busca de un cobijo que no encontraría en ningún otro lugar.

—¿Acaso tú sabes lo que quieres? ¿Quieres volver a casa? ¿Quieres que sea un rey justo? ¿O prefieres que te abandone a tu suerte en manos de Drogo? — La noche anterior se había mostrado más que dispuesto a dejar que todos los hombres del Khal la violaran a cambio de un ejército… Dany ya no estaba segura de sí hablaba en serio o solo pretendía asustarla. Su pobre hermano sufría de mucha presión, a veces hablaba sin pensar, si solo ella supiese como hacerlo feliz… pero únicamente lo empeoraba.

—Yo… — No sabía que decir, lo que realmente quería era ver cumplido su sueño infantil, los dragones y la casa con la puerta roja. Quería ser feliz… Quería que él fuese feliz. Pero estaba tan asustada al mismo tiempo… Ante la duda solo se atrevió a decir la verdad — Quiero ser tu reina.

Ya no sentía tan tenso el cuerpo de Viserys a su alrededor, cuando se movió despacio para corresponderle el largo abrazo se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban.

—Entonces, Daenerys, haz lo que te pido — La muchacha agachó la cabeza tratando de rehuir la mirada liliácea del único hombre que la había cuidado. Acudieron a su memoria las noches que habían pasado en vela por las calles, como su hermano le contaba historias para distraerla de los temores que la atormentaban, como compartía su comida y la alejaba del peligro cada vez que su inocencia infantil le impedía verlo… Sabía, al mirarlo a los ojos, que se lo debía —. Cásate con el señor de los caballos y consigue mi corona, hermana.

La mano de Viserys hacía presión bajo su barbilla, no se detuvo hasta que los ojos violeta de Dany volvieron a clavarse en los de él. Cohibida, asintió.

—Prométemelo, Dany— La desesperación había vuelto a sus palabras, las manos delgadas de su hermano mayor paseaban por su rostro, apartaban lágrimas y cabello por igual, aunque había intención en sus caricias, éstas carecían totalmente de ternura.

El carácter de Viserys empeoraba con cada año que cumplía, pero Daenerys no sabía cómo decirle que echaba de menos al chico que la había ayudado a memorizar los nombres de su árbol genealógico con más paciencia que mano dura, ahora solo podía ceder ante sus súplicas y asentir.

—T-te lo prometo, Viserys… —Otra vez apartó su mano, había algo de inapropiado en todo aquello, sí, pero era reconfortante al mismo tiempo y aunque la pequeña Targaryen sabía que las cosas ya no podrían ser así hubiese dado cuanto tenía por cambiarlo — Pero tengo miedo.

El dragón la soltó de golpe, ahora estaba furioso otra vez, sus ojos lilas destilaban furia y la joven novia se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para ocultar un gemido aterrado.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? — La bofetada retumbó en toda la estancia — El dragón no tiene miedo, ¿Me oyes? ¡¿Me oyes?! — Viserys se había puesto frenético y avanzaba en torno a su hermana como el depredador que busca atacar. Dany lloraba de nuevo y no podía hacer más que asentir una y otra vez encogida por el miedo — ¡Voy a ser el rey! Y no puedes estropearlo, niña, ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Eh? ¡No se te ocurra estropearlo! Todo, mi corona, mi trono, mi vida… ¡Todo! Depende de ti…. Y de tu maldita boda.

Jadeaba y parecía aún más cansado que antes, más mayor, Dany no podía dejar de mirarlo con respeto, el hombre que tenía frente a él no era un rey, ni un niño, ni siquiera era su hermano ya, pero la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, tan maravillado como ella le devolvía la mirada, no tuvo que decirlo, pero ella lo supo, nunca hasta ese aterrador momento le había pedido ayuda.

Se acercaba y Dany retrocedía al mismo tiempo, hasta que su espalda topó contra la pared y comprendió que no tenía escapatoria, Viserys, todavía ausente, acarició la mejilla que acababa de golpearle y esbozó una sonrisa tan amarga que a ella le rompió el corazón.

—No me falles, Dany, después de todo lo que hemos pasado. No puedes fallarme — Sus fríos labios se posaron en su frente, fruncidos y apremiantes, después, con mucha más suavidad aterrizaron donde la mejilla de Dany, dolorida, empezaba a sonrojarse y se quedaron allí. Ella temblaba.

—No lo haré, hermano. Te lo juro por la sangre del dragón — Le pareció vislumbrar una sonrisa en los labios de su hermano y se la devolvió antes de que la ilusión se desvaneciera, había empezado a sentir un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre y sus ojillos danzaban llenos de curiosidad.

Viserys no se contuvo más, sería el rey y un rey podía tomar aquello que se le antojara. En ese momento ni el trono le parecía mejor. Dany no opuso resistencia, se mantenía quieta, con la barbilla levemente alzada y los brazos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo, cediendo poco a poco al inexperto beso de su hermano. Era una sensación extraña, algo que la pequeña Daenerys no había sentido antes, ni siquiera cuando soñaba con dragones de alas poderosas; se había intensificado el cosquilleo de su bajo vientre y un cálido escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando Viserys enredó los dedos en su larga cabellera, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus pequeñas manitas se sostuvieron de los hombros de él para poder mantenerse en pie.

Supo entonces que así debía ser, que si se portaba como esperaban de ella algún día así sería. Cuando su hermano fuese rey, la haría su reina, no dejaría que Khal Drogo le hiciera ningún mal y juntos buscarían a sus propios dragones. Se amarían como solo los Targaryen sabían hacerlo.

Ambos tuvieron que separarse cuando unos nudillos inquietos golpearon la frágil puerta, de nuevo las lágrimas pugnaron por salir de sus ojos, pero Dany se contuvo, la forma en que miró a su hermano era una promesa, y lo haría sentir orgulloso.

—Altezas— Advirtió Illyrio desde el otro lado —, es la hora, los hombres del Khal esperan para escoltar a la novia.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic en el fandom y mi primer fic en esta página (Cruzo los dedos para que todo vaya bien). 
> 
> La verdad, hace un tiempo que lo escribí y hasta ahora no he tenido ocasión de publicarlo aquí también. Planeo traducirlo al inglés en el futuro, hasta el momento las revisiones las he hecho yo así que técnicamente no tiene beta. 
> 
> Espero que os guste. :DX


End file.
